Demon's Den
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Kagome Higurashi hasn't seen her two best friends in years. Instead she has been ignorantly bliss about the difference between youkai and humans, that was until she met Inuyasha. Who was determined to lure her back to his den to stay as his mate for eternity. Why has fate chosen these three girls to be the mates of three powerful youkai, and will she be the one to earn independence
1. Chapter 1

**So with me coming back to Inuyasha, I decided to post a few old story ideas I had and decided to post them, due to the occasion. What occasion may you ask? Well yours truly is re-watching **_**Inuyasha**_** from start ti finish all over again, skipping about three episodes because after watching them, I swore I would never put myself through that again. Hard core Inukag shippers probably have an idea of which ones I'm skipping, but they're mostly from the first season. Also, there is a lot of foreshadowing in the first episode, little things that are brilliant for stories…so follow me because I'll probably have some stories coming out that are inspired by these tiny moments they share.**

**Anyways, so this story is just something I've had on my mind for about three years, I really wanted to do a story carrying three pairings, as well, carrying the heavy and possessive nature of demons. So enough of my talking, all I can say is read and review.**

* * *

_**A demon may identify their mate by simply being near them. From there scent draws them closer, sound pulls them in, and sight confirms who they will have.**_

* * *

_Life can change so quickly…in the blink of an eye years can pass. If only I was so lucky. If only I had seen the signs would I have been able to avoid it all. Would I have been able to help avoid my fate? To help not be lured into a spider's web or into the wolves den…or should I say…the den of dogs._

Line

In a dark room, the only light came from the quarter moon that was edging closer in the view of the large wall of window. On one window seat, a man sat with a piece of paper against his knee, scribbling away to the accompaniment of tapping finger nails. Drumming against something coming from the dark corner of the room.

"Miroku?" A voice called from its' corner. Though it was rough it leaked with a feeling of strain and impatience but mostly tired.

"Yes?" The other male groaned from the window seat the handsome man with thin dark hair pulled back in a small ponytail and his onyx eyes glancing over to the corner of the dark room they sat in.

"Is your wife accustomed enough here?"

"Oh? How kind of you to ask." The man named Miroku chuckled. "She'll talk to me again, but I feel you want something now."

"It was a thought."

"I never imagined you to have those. My Sango has accustomed here better than Rin had. I suppose it and it does bring comfort to have a companion to keep them company while we are away. Funny how they knew each other before they came here."

"Fucking hilarious. You and my brother both."

"You always are a downer." Miroku sighed. "I just find it interesting when you think of it, I did hear something interesting between the two yesterday when they were chatting, I was the first to return, and they had no clue. But they have another friend, a…Kagome, they all went to high school together and the first few years of college."

"Why should I care about this?" The voice growled now in annoyance.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but that's why I'm writing her a letter from Sango, inviting her to come visit."

"Haven't you taken enough from her? She'll stop talking to you again when she hears of this. It's disgusting to watch you two take everything from them."

Miroku shrugged before standing up.

"Perhaps, but I do wish to test a small theory I have. It would really be fucking hilarious if she joined them here too…don't you think? Then we'll see how disgusted you are…once you find your mate."

He turned to look over his shoulder with a smug smile to only be met with two gold glowing orbs glaring at him intensely before the door blocked him away from them.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi held her black hair behind her ear as the wind attempted to blow it over her face. She looked down to the letter she held and then up to the gate. The same address was printed there as proof she was at the right place, still she looked past the bars of the gate to the mansion beyond. She ran her fingers through her hair gently, before brushing off any possible dust that was on her skirt. She was unsure of what type of meeting this was to be, and dressed in a simple navy skirt with a light pink blouse and sweater.

"How did Sango end up living here?" She asked aloud, looking back at the extremely neat and fluid penmanship of her best friend. Though she knew Sango to have more of a neat print instead of cursive handwriting, it had been over half a year since she last even heard from her best friend. The phone message she got was odd, hearing her brave friend tell her that she had gone out of town and she was in no way to seek her out or contact her again. Receiving this letter was such a thrill that perhaps now Sango wanted to see her again just as much.

The black haired beauty glanced at her watch and then hesitantly reached her hand out to the gate. Her fingers gripping the cold bars that sent a jolt up her body as the wind seemed to blow harder. Kagome slipped past the gate and pulled her sweater closer before closing the gate behind her. The pathway to the manner was shorter than it looked, that with her long legs, Kagome made it fluidly to the large doors. The size of the mansion taking the breath from her lungs and intimidated her in an odd way. Raising a finger she pressed the doorbell and waited in quiet. It took a few minutes, but the door slowly seemed to open yet no face looked out to see who it was. Her gaze slowly turned downward when she saw a small green figure in the doorway.

"A toad demon?" She blinked in surprise.

"How rude! I am Jaken Master of the two headed staff!" It squawked to her. Kagome's eyelids only lowered in annoyance.

"So I take it you aren't the master of this mansion."

"Of course not! This is the great Lord Sesshomaru's mansion! Now what business do you have here!?"

"I have come to see my friend Sango, I had no idea that she was staying with this…Sesshomaru you speak of."

"Stupid girl, you must treat my lord with higher respect! GWAH!" A foot crashed down atop his head when the door was pulled open wider. Kagome blinked her eyes to see a handsome young man smiling at her cheerfully. He was dressed in a deep purple dress shirt and black slacks, looking much like the professional business man, except for the ponytail at the nape of his neck and the few rings visible along his ear.

"Excuse Jaken, **he** is the stupid one here, I'm sure his master will agree if he hears the disrespect of _his lady's_ friend."

The toad seemed to pale before bowing deeply.

"My apologies!" He grumbled before scurrying off with the man before Kagome chuckling.

"Are you the Sesshomaru he spoke of?" She asked him. He turned his onyx gaze to her which sent chills upon her spine.

"Oh no, I am only a business partner with him. And another resident here. My name is Miroku, Sango is my fiancée."

"She's engaged now! Congratulations!" She beamed. "I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"Please reassure that to her." He winked.

"Are you the reason she hasn't been in touch though? Did you guys go on a long romantic getaway or something?" She asked eagerly.

"You could say that. But enough about me telling you this, how about you wait here, and I'll tell Sango you're here. Just stay there." He said before he turned to walk up the staircase. She looked around the marble foyer before a familiar hum passed her ears. Looking back to the staircase, she was sure Sango's fiancée wouldn't mind her checking through the door. She inched closer to the open door, her shoes making a soft 'click' with her every step that seemed to echo in the hall. She came closer and looked into the door crack, to see a girl sitting upon a sofa, her fingers knitting away on something.

_It couldn't be…_ She thought pushing open the door when the girl's eyes looked up, eyes that were very familiar on otherwise an unrecognizable body. The woman sitting before her was gorgeous beyond compare. Her skin was pale, as if untouched by the sun and perfect porcelain by how smooth it looked, covering her delicate limbs. She wore a beautiful lavender chiffon dress that hugged at her bodice nicely and flowed nicely down to her calves' wear her delicate feet were hidden inside heels. With her own body framed by long silky black hair. Kagome's mouth hung open, unable to say a thing when a smile broke across her face.

"Rin?" She whispered, smiling wider when the woman stood up. She dropped her knitting on the sofa and stood up gracefully.

"Kagome?" She choked, looking her up and down before gracefully coming over to the girl. The two laughed in each other's presence before embracing each other tightly, giggling all the way.

"It's been forever! What happened to you?" Kagome giggled, shaking her friend lightly.

"I…I moved here!" Rin stammered, diverting her eyes elsewhere, before her eyes widened. "But why are you here? Kagome, it's dangerous to be here! You need to go! You have to go before it gets dark!"

Rin clutched her arms almost too tightly than the appearance her delicate hands seemed capable of that Kagome almost flinched.

"Dangerous? What do you mean? You and Sango are here, and she invited me here! It's not fair that you two have been hanging out without me!" She pouted, though Rin's arms slacked as her face twisted into a pondering expression.

"She invited you…there's no way Sango would invite anyone here. Now anyways." She mumbled to herself before turning to Kagome with a small smile. "I suppose there is no harm in you staying, as long as you promise to leave by dark."

Kagome chuckled before walking over to the sofa.

"Okay, Rin, whatever you say." She chuckled looking around the room. "So are you a friend of this _Sesshomaru_ too?"

She blushed, before moving back over to the sofa to sit down next to her friend.

"A bit more than a friend actually…I'm…I'm his…I mean…I'm his…wife!" She blurted out.

"His wife! What about the wedding? Has our friendship really faded that much?" Kagome asked, a hurt expression traced onto her face.

"Oh Kagome! No! Absolutely not! I missed you so much when I came to live here! You and Sango! But….well, you know of youkai right?" Kagome nodded at her when Rin, hesitantly lifted her hand to the collar of her dress and pulled aside the fabric beside the neck to show two punctures in her neck were overlapping a purple and gold crescent moon. "This is a mating mark, I mated to Sesshomaru, and so I'm like his wife."

"Really?! I can't wait to meet him, he must be very nice to have whisked our little Rin off her feet. If he's anything like Miroku, I'm sure he's-" Kagome was interrupted by a sudden slam of the door, she looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail in the doorway, wearing a black pencil skirt and deep purple silk top, revealing her long legs that were again supported by heels. Kagome's eyes narrowed at that, knowing Sango would never wear heels. Looking the same other than her odd wardrobe. Her brown eyes widened from surprise as she walked into the room, perfectly balanced as she came over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" Her voice choking as much as Rin's, a hand placing over her mouth, before dropping back down to her side. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You invited me here!"

"Kagome…I don't want to be here…I would never…" She paused a moment before glancing to the doorway again. "That bastard…that fucking bastard…MIROKU! You did it again didn't you! You asshole! After all that you've put me through already?!"

"What is she talking about?!" Kagome asked glancing from Rin to Sango who was grunting in annoyance. "Will you guys tell me what is going on?" The two stiffened before Sango closed the door, locking it before looking over to Kagome.

"It's very dangerous to be here Kagome, after this, you can't ever come looking for us again. The two masters of this house…they like their privacy…they only approved of this meeting just because a certain someone arranged it."

"Then why are you two here?"

"Did Rin tell you…about what she is?" Kagome nodded, as Sango walked over and to a seat on the sofa across of them. "She is the mate of the great dog youkai Sesshomaru. We don't expect you to understand, but the laws and lives of youkai are very different than those of humans."

"How so? I mean, you guys are living here, and Sango, your fiancée looks like a human." Sango's eyebrows rose before her hand clenched on her lap.

"He…is not…my fiancée."

"Sango," Rin hissed shaking her head.

"He said he was…" Sango held up a finger, her eyes closed as she was trying to calm herself.

"Okay, first of all. Miroku is a youkai, his appearance just generally looks human, but he does have super human strength and speed along with his _other_ youkai qualities. Second of all, he is not my fiancée, he HAS TO ASK!" She shouted, glaring to the door before turning back to her friends. "Unlike Rin, I'm not claimed as a mate yet."

"Claimed?"

"Yeah, it means I can't really interact with other men." Sango grumbled.

"That's pretty possessive." _What has happened to these two?_ "Is that why you didn't want me to come here?"

"Yes, and that's why you can't come back. Just know that we're fine and please don't come back here, even if you're invited."

"But why? Surely if you are both…mated or even claimed…that they mind one of your old _female_ friends coming to visit you?"

"It's not that part which we're worried about." Rin mumbled. "Miroku and Sesshomaru…they're one thing…they just don't like visitors to come unless they're wanted."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The third youkai…or should I say, hanyou that we are worried about he-" Rin paused when turning to the window. "The gate, they're back."

"What? The gate?" Kagome asked, looking to the window. _How can she know the gate is opening?_

"You have to go Kagome." Sango ushered, standing up to grab the girl by the arm.

"Why? What's going on?" Kagome stumbled along the way with Rin following after them.

"The two masters of the house are returning, you have to go."

"You never said why you were worried about the third."

"That doesn't matter Kagome!" Sango shouted, gripping her friend tightly, her eyes dilated. "Please, leave here and never come back. It's a sick twist of fate that Rin and I were dragged here and knew each other before, please do not be the third to join. Go and be happy…please!"

_Dragged? Fate? What is going on?_

"Sango…what's happened to you?" She whispered. Sango casted her eyes downward before opening the door for her friend.

"Kagome…please don't come back here." With a small shove, Kagome was pushed out the large door before it was closed in her face.

"Bye to you too." She grumbled, turning to walk down the path again. "I've never seen Sango look so afraid…and Rin...I hardly recognized her."

She paused a moment and looked back to the mansion for her hair to blow in the wind.

_Has this place…changed them this much? _ The sound of wheels grinding against the pavement had her turn her head in time for a sedan to speed past her, blowing her hair aside from the fast speed it was going. A chill ran up her spine as if she was being watched from the tinted windows and watched as it immediately screeched to a halt.

"Is that Rin's husband… and the hanyou they were talking about?" No one stepped out of the car, but it stayed still that she just turned away, not caring of the business of whoever was in the car and continued to walk up to the gate.

* * *

Sango and Rin were sitting by a fire place in a large den, starring into the flames in complete silence.

"She's never going to want to talk to us again…is she?" Rin sniffed.

"Probably not…but it's not like we would ever be able to talk to her. It's probably for the best anyways…at least until he finds a mate of his own." There was another moment of silence again as Rin's eyes closed from the flames with a heavy sigh.

"Fate really is sick...if she was ever meant to come here."

**So I'll leave it there, its time I probably edit some of my other stories and fix them up due to the rewatching of **_**Inuyasha**_** but please leave me a review. Tell me anything you would like to see in this story and I will see about adding it in. Also wish me luck on rewatching eight whole seasons of **_**Inuyasha**_** again, it is way harder than it sounds because well, watching all of those heartbreaking episodes again…watching those kids act like idiots for over 100 episodes…all while having cute touching moments….oh god what have I done?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm so glad that people have been following and favoriting this story! I really hope that I get more reviews for this chapter though, please show your true support! My dream is to write a story that warrants over 200+ reviews! Please help me achieve my dream for this story! I'm gonna do my part! I'm gonna make sure the chapters are decently long! The relationships are really cute! And to have lots of possessive demons! But now it is time for the story!**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi hasn't seen her two best friends in years. Instead she has been ignorantly bliss about the difference between youkai and humans, that was until she met Inuyasha. Who was determined to lure her back to his den to stay as his mate for eternity. Why has fate chosen these three girls to be the mates of three powerful youkai, and will she be the one to earn independence?

Pairings: Inuyasha and Kagome

Miroku and Sango

Sesshomaru and Rin

Rated: M for possessive themes and possible sex

* * *

_**Even if the mate is human, they too will begin to feel a connection that draws them to their demon.**_

* * *

Kagome sank lower into the bathtub blowing a few bubbles under the water. _Next time I see those two they are so going to get it! They were so vague and so confusing, why would they do that? Okay well I guess they did tell me why. They said that their 'husbands' were different. Demons hmmmmm…I wonder what is so different about demons? _She looked up as the steep rose high above the tub. _Sango said that Miroku was a demon, but he looked purely human but she insisted he was not. I only met a demon once or twice…but are they really that dangerous? Miroku was so nice and charming, he seemed genuine about saying that Sango was his fiancée. He didn't seem like he was willing to raise a finger to hurt anyone. I don't know if I could ever picture him violent. Then why was Sango so mad at him? She wrote that they ran away together. Was that a lie? What is it that I'm missing?_

Releasing a heavy sigh, she stood up and stood out of the tub. It didn't take long for her to towel down and to slip into her favorite fuzzy robe. She walked out of her bathroom into the living room of her apartment. It was a quaint place in the city. Small but in a safe part of the city. As she walked out, she released her hair from the clips that held it up at the nape of her neck and headed over to her answering machine.

"_Hello Kagome, hope that I'm not waking you up._" Her boss's voice said as Kagome ran her fingers through her hair to comb through the tangles. "_I hope your visit was nice, Kaeden said that you were such a great help. Unfortunately you won't be going over to their company. No it wasn't a complaint, don't worry about it. No you were specially requested to go temp for Taisho Co. Can you believe it?!"_

_Taisho Co.? _She thought, pulling her towel down around her neck. _Isn't that the big company that basically owns everything? From banking to even military?_

"_And not only just any assistant, you'll be personal assistant to one of the Taisho brothers! The CEO and co-founder. Now write this part down, you need to be at their corporate, biggest building in Western Avenue, can't miss it. You need to be there by ten. Top floor. I don't know much so they'll probably give more information once you get there. Good luck!"_

The message ended with a sullen beep that Kagome just looked at it oddly. _Specially requested by the super-secret company Taisho Co.? So suddenly too._ She pondered and picked up a small wine glass she had been working on before walking over to the window. _Why is it that all the odd and vague stuff is happening to me?_

**The Next Morning**

Kagome stood at the gate of the business park, dressed in navy slacks with a light pink blouse and black pumps that complimented her long legs. Her black hair was loose and down in its usual waves and she wore a light make up to compliment her features.

Taisho Corp was read at the sign of the buildings Kagome looked around in awe of the refined building. The black steel towered above several and several feet being the tallest building in the city. Kagome pulled her purse up over her shoulder and walked in slowly as the doors opened automatically. The lobby was a white marble with two large dog statues facing each other from the walls, both purely white with large fierce fangs hanging from their open jaws.

"They surely don't spare no expense." She mumbled to herself, being the only sound against the clear waxed floor over to the elevator. Stepping within, she pressed for the top floor as instructed.

_So an assistant for one of the CEOs and founders. _She thought. _I thought they usually have like three of those. And don't they usually sleep with them too?_

She giggled at the thought when the doors pulled open to reveal a very a dark and deserted floor. She stepped out and looked upon each side of the elevator, not seeing a desk or person in sight. Taking a few more additional steps, she looked down one of the halls to see a dim light at the far end of the hall. There were small murmurs from the very end that she listened carefully in case it was to be the direction for her job.

"You must be patient, from what I'm designing, it will drastically increase their fertility. Your father's old advisor is still looking for the major ingredient, though it is difficult for having not being found for over five hundred years."

"Unlike you, an heir is the last thing I need at this time. Until the plans of bringing Onigumo industries are down. The time of the dog is approaching, we just must wait for the third woman when my brother will be at his peak-" The voice silenced that Kagome stiffened and turned away to come face to face where an albino woman was standing.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped and pressed her purse to her chest as if a shield. "Y...you startled me!"

"My apologies Madame." She whispered in a low hollow voice with a small bow.

_Madame?_

"I'm the temp. That was called for."

"Mr. Taisho's new assistant." She breathed, not a drop of emotion admitted in her voice. "He will see you in his office."

She turned away, her white hair not being moved out of its neat cut and her pure white suit a beacon in the dimly lit hall.

"I'm sorry, are you his previous assistant?"

"My name is Kanna…assistant to Kagura…the vice president. I was asked to show you to Mr. Taisho's office."

"I see." Kagome nodded and followed her down the hall. "Is there anything I will be doing?"

"You will take care of Mr. Taisho. Remind his of his schedule, bring him coffee…do what he asks."

"The founders…they're brothers right? Which one will I be working for?"

"The youngest, his brother is dealing with other matters at the time, but mostly leave Kagura to take care of the company."

"Wouldn't that be left to the president then?"

"Mr. Houshi is the president yes, but his time is spent in research and development. He only comes to take care of the business side of the company when necessary."

_Odd…very odd. This isn't like any other company._ Kanna stopped at the end of the hall and held open a door with a small bow.

"Mr. Taisho will be in with you shortly." Kagome nodded and entered the office that probably took the majority of the floor. The back wall was all window with a large desk place in front facing the door. To one side was a mini bar while the other held a comfortable seating area with sofas facing a plasma TV. Glancing to the door, she hesitantly walked over to the windows and looked down. She had never been so high up in her life, and looking down upon the city where people did look like moving colored dots. Looking to the left, she noticed how no other buildings were next to this one, almost as if the city stopped after this building. While beyond it was wilderness for as far as she would see.

_Come to think of it._ She pondered, raising a hand to touch the glass. _I don't think their mansion is far from here._

She glanced up to the sky and instead caught two intense golden orbs looking back. She gasped and spun around look to the man. To say he was handsome was an understatement, he was the love child of handsome and gorgeous. He was about a good foot taller than her petite form, completely towering over her admitting an aura of pure power and strength. She could tell he had a toned body beneath his clothes, but didn't know how refined they could be. His jaw was set and chiseled and his face was a beautiful plane of tan skin, obvious from spending time outside, framed by long silver hair, leading up to his eyes. Eyes so golden similar to boiling gold by how warm they were, she stared up straight into the eyes that were burning through her. Her mouth went dry, she was so entranced into the gold she couldn't look away being frozen by his heated gaze.

"Higurashi?" He murmured. Smooth but rough that seemed to hold the raw strength he held.

"Yes." She nodded, a bit intimidated as well. His eyes lowered and he leaned closer to her, his head over her neck. His breath on her neck sparked electricity through her body when she heard him inhale deeply. His nose hovering right above the joint between neck and shoulders.

"Higurashi…Kagome?" He whispered hotly within her ear. She couldn't stop the small shakes of trembling that spread through her body at the simple murmur of her name.

"Yes."

At her conformation he stood back up, a deep growl coming from his throat, rumbling in the room.

"Sorry…I…" He cleared his throat despite how his voice sounded perfectly fine. "I'm part inu youkai…it's how I meet people."

_Part inu youkai? _She thought._ Rin and Sango said that youkai have different customs, so I guess I can't really argue. _Her attention was diverted from the odd custom at the sight of movement upon his head and leaned closer to see two triangular dog ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Cute…" She murmured which only caused one to twitch towards her direction, as his eyes turned back to her. Following her line of sight he instantly knew it was drawn to the attachments atop his head.

"No." He stated flatly out of annoyance. "I know that look, and don't even think about it."

"Oh…sorry Sir." She coughed, shaking her head to rid the thought. "But yes I am Higurashi Kagome, the temp that you wanted from the agency."

"You yes…a temp no." He replied, walking to the large seat on the other side of the desk. "I wanted to have you come work for me. The agency was simply a way of finding you."

"Finding me? Are you a head hunter? You should know I'm okay working as a temp to get my masters'."

"Not entirely a head hunter. We just share a friend in common." He replied lazily. A smirk gracing his handsome face. "Miroku."

"So you know Sango then?"

"Yes, Miroku and I have been best friends, it's only natural I know his fiancée. You were brought up and made me want to find you, you would be perfect."

"As my full time personal assistant. You'll just arrange my meetings and schedule, run an errand of two, but mostly stay by my side for the time being."

"May I inquire what happened to you previous assistant? If now you suddenly decide to replace her with me."

"Terminated. Her contract agreed I could terminate her whenever it suited me."

"And I believe I will be asked to sigh the same to be terminated once I have worked my time for you."

"No, you'll be here to work for some time."

"I need specifics if I'm to work her Mr. Taisho. I do appreciate the job that I have."

"I can't give you a specific time frame, but rest assured you will be alongside me for a while. But if numbers are the case, your salary." Picking up a folded note, he slid it across the desk for Kagome to pick u and glance at, her eyes dilating.

"Are you trying to win me over with this?"

"Does it work? I'm sure that going to school and making as little money as a temp must be very tight."

"But this much just for doing such few things."

"Yes, I'm sure there are more duties involving the office, and even some outside. The salary is for any troubles you have being at my beck and call. Mostly during the hours a dating life would take place."

"So there is some work to this that you aren't telling me of." Her eyes narrowed but glittered with mischief. He stared at her intently, as if trying to predict her angle with his smile lifting up in a smirk.

"Let's just say it's not at my discretion to say until you sign some papers. But before we begin with that, will you accept?"

Kagome paused a moment, glancing at the paper, as horrible as it sounded, it was over double of her current salary and would prove useful to paying off her student loans and her continued schooling. Her heart lurched in her throat when she glanced up to still catch him eyeing her ever so carefully.

_Perhaps with him, I can learn more of demon society and their rules…and help Rin and Sango._

"I want a clause that I can choose to leave anytime, day or night and never have to come in again." His eyes glittered with amusement and surprise. _He probably thought that I would agree without my own terms._

"If you never want to come in the building again you never will have to." He smirked smugly.

"Alright…I'll accept. I'll have to call the agency and resign."

"No need, that's been done already." He waved off, he pulled a small stack of papers over to him.

"W…what? What gives the right?! What if I declined?!" He looked up not shocked in the slightest.

"But you didn't."

"That doesn't excuse the fact in which it was out of line for you to take the liberty in calling my place of work. How dare you think you could read me so easily!" He raised one of his thick eye brows and drug the paper over.

"You will see for yourself that the Taisho name can easily persuade such a simple agency to just let you transfer here without a single word, and if you had declined then you still have a place at the agency once I found an assistant suitable for me."

_Meaning that even if I refused the offer he would keep me around for a while. I wonder why…_ She thought, narrowing her eyes at the man before glancing down to the contract.

"Now, with that out of the way." He sighed and motioned her to come closer. Kagome walked around the other side of the desk to gaze upon the written document. She noticed his long claw like finger trace across the written words, her eyes skimming along with him. "It's pretty standard, you'll be expected to be here by nine o'clock every morning, including the usual duties as a personal assistant, answering phones and such."

"I'm more so wanting to know about your 'out of office' business."

"At times there will be business meetings and arrangements at night, a few of our partners and clients can be nocturnal. You'll come along to simply take notes of the meetings that transpire and such. Simple enough?" She nodded and he held a pen up to her pointing to the line at the bottom of the page. Leaning forward her long raven hair brushing alongside his cheek. She heard him inhale deeply, stiffening extremely before running a hand along his face. She pressed the pen down, surprised that it was red instead of the usual black and wrote her name at the end, as soon as she finished he whisked it away to slide within a drawer. "It's a pleasure to welcome you aboard. You can start in the morning, nine o'clock."

"Yes," she smiled and nodded her head. "I'm hoping I can learn from here."

His brows furrowed when he walked her over to the door. "Tell me, do you know how

Kagome shook her head looking up to his gaze that looked down upon her with interest and concern.

"Alright…I need to go over a few things with you then. I'll take you to dinner tonight to go over a few details. Meet me at Hinten's, on 52nd at seven." He ordered, holding his hand out. "Taisho Inuyasha."

She grinned to him and placed her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"Not sir." He eyed her carefully and pulled her hand up closer to his lips. "Inuyasha." His lips on the back of her hand wasn't electricity, it was fire. Shocking up her arm that she looked at her hand in wonder before looking back to his eyes that held such a tender feeling and interest solely in her.

Turning away she scurried back down the hall, hoping the distance will help with the feeling with in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

His golden eyes watched carefully from the window. His superior eye sight following the figure of the goddess as she left the premise. Being in the same room of her was heavenly. Her scent over riding him stronger than any drug he had ever tried before. He wanted more, he wanted to wallow in it forever, only be exposed to her. Though not only her scent she was gorgeous, and angel. Her black hair darker than the night sky and seemed so long and silky, his fingers trembled with the urge to run his fingers within it. In the navy suit he couldn't tell much about her body, but she was slender and much shorter than him. Her blue eyes sparkled with independence, the same that both Rin and Sango carried. She would be strong, like him, but that could also be dangerous. Once she found out his plan, she would fight. His hand clenched along his side. But she wouldn't win.

_You will be mine soon enough._ He thought, his hand clenching at his side. _My Kagome._

* * *

**Well that's a chapter, next time I'm going to try and go to 4000 words, but only if I get some reviews, I'm happy for the 10, but (faces off in princess fashion) I want more! So please make me happy with reviews because I am still doing the difficult…I am about to watch another set…of Kikyo episodes. For those of you that recall, I'm re-watching Inuyasha and unfortunately, a lot of the first season carries those heavy Kikyo episodes. I just watched Jinengi episode and that's a pretty cute one just InuXKag. And now…I watch the episodes that will probably inspire some Kikyou bashing. I seriously don't support Kikyo bashing, but in these episodes I do 'cause she wants to kill Kagome. Man just screw Kikyo in these moments. But they are important to the plot so I can't really skip these again…unless it just goes far beyond my (nopety nope nope) levels. Which basically only the episodes Kikyo returned in and the episode that bitch kisses Inuyasha, just nope, I'm gonna loose it. Please review! Give me positive energies to stand this. Remind me of the cuteness that InuXKag possesses!**

**Taro**

**Also, I ask questions of my reviewers, so if you review please answer my question and I shall answer it next episode.**

**Q: What is your favorite Inuyasha and Kagome moment? Funny, cute, romantic, sad or whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after I wrote the last chapter I watched those horrible Kikyo episodes. XP I try to respect her for being an understanding character but fuck is she annoying. But in one of the episodes, it was a horrible moment I found funny, was that Kikyo fell into a cave and Inuyasha was protecting her from a demon, ad he just screams 'I will protect Kikyo!' And then turns around to see Kagome right there! Mother fuck that must have hurt, I just felt so bad. And in the next episode, makes fun of Inuyasha for protecting Kagome…just..ugh….fuck Kikyo in the first seasons, just fuck you! Okay, I need to chill.**

**Anyways, onto answering some reviews.**

**MonkeyQueen88 YT: I'ma gonna answer your review next chapter (you'll see why at the end ****)**

**Aggie12: Why thank you, but we shall get to that later. Oh yes anytime he gives her the Fire Rat haori. Ah yes those cute little moments, I love it when Inuyasha interacts with Sota its so hilarious!**

**Phoenixwings37: I love that episode it is absolutely the best! My heart just stops when I see it! Also notice how Kouga dials it down after that moment? I think that's when he realized Kagome loved Inuyasha.**

**Warm-Amber92: (cries at your review because it was so nice)**

**Arizonasiren: I love that episode because the comedy is superb! **

**KagsYasha: I absolutely love the second movie! And that moment by the fire is one of my favorite moments. I almost was going to say it was my favorite, but I remembered another one. That moment when he turns to her, I could go on and on about that scene! The song, every time I hear it since its on my ipod it does just remind me. I love the tension of the moment when Kagome blocks the arrow and then the best part….(bites lip…) THE MUSIC! The music of the series gets my heart racing, I….the music of Inuyasha expresses my Love for it. Alright, my favorite funny moment is…when Sesshomaru punches Inuyasha. It was like in the sixth or seventh season of it, when Inuyasha yells to Sesshomaru about being on his soap box, and he just jumps up to him, puts his sword in the ground, and punches him before turning back to grab his sword. Hands down funniest moment.**

**As for my personal favorite moment, I have to say it's the moment in the last episode that he pulls her out of the well. Rethinking the series, this couple hardly ever shows their affection in front of anyone! I love the suspension it builds, but he the moment he pulls her out, they both perfectly express their love for each other, and even hug in front of their friends! So it is a perfect finale! Next to that would be from episode 169 I think, when they are in the demons belly. It's kind of weird how cute it is with how Inuyasha reacts to Kagome fainting. Enough from me for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome pressed down on the gas pedal as she sped down the street. She found the restraint with ease and pulled up for the valet to scurry over to the driver's side to take her keys. He was young, probably still in college but his deep blush wasn't well hidden from her. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the flattery and fidgeted in her dress. Considering her new boss was ungodly beautiful, she decided to show her own worth. She word a royal blue dress that went down a few inches over her thigh and was strapless to expose her sculpted arms and hinted enough of her cleavage with a pair of red ankle strapped heels. Her hair she spent time curling so that it fell elegantly down her back in luscious coils. Then added a little more to her makeup with some eyeliner and a dab of lip gloss to amplify her lips.

She walked in, not noticing the other looks that men gave her.

_Alright, I need to stay cool about this. Its just dinner with my boss. He said that I needed to learn about Demon companies and maybe I can learn more about demons. I'm just glad it's in a public space so it won't be as awkward as being alone in his office this morning. _She walked in to see the gorgeous restaurant bustling as normal. It was a pretty expensive and fancy restaurant and the host immediately caught her attention.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Mr. Inuyasha Taisho here, has he arrived yet?"

She looked to her tablet with a small frown before looking up with an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid not, but we can lead you to your room."

"Room?" She repeated as the hostess nodded.

"Oh yes, Mr. Taisho specifically requested a private room for dinner."

"I see…I'll have a drink at the bar while I wait for him."

"Suit yourself Ma'am, I'll retrieve you the moment he arrives."

"Thank you." The black haired beauty walked over to the bar and nodded over to the bad tender. "Vodka soda."

"On me." A suave voice said from behind. Kagome blinked her ocean blue eyes and turned to look at a blonde haired man giving her a dashing smile. It was clear he was another finely dressed business man by the suit he wore. With one hand in his pocket, the other held a scotch glass in the other.

"No thank you, I can pay for my own drink."

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but as a gentleman, I insist." He pulled a bill from his wallet, flipping through them so flauntingly Kagome rolled her eyes. Once her drink was given to her, she took a sip when she heard another stool pull up beside her.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

"It is also a gentleman's duty to keep a lady company. So tell me, why is such a beautiful woman like yourself would be sitting all…lonesome."

"Is it a gentleman's duty to pester and annoy a woman when he can't take a hint about bugging off?"

"Seems like the lady is annoyed."

"Gee! What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, but the lady is not annoyed with me. You're annoyed with the one who is keeping you waiting. I say that whomever it is cannot be worth your time…and… beauty."

"And you are?"

"I believe myself more than worthy, if you but give me the time to prove myself."

"I believe that my business is not much of yours." Kagome sighed irritably. "Then please bring it to my attention. Join me for dinner tonight." He reached and gently touched her hand, sending a horrible electric jolt through her. Unlike Inuyasha's touch, this shock made her hair stand on end, chills vibrating through her body while her blood boiled. "And I promise you will see an-"

He was stopped when he was jerked from his seat and thrown to the floor. The restraint was silenced when Kagome's view of the man was blocked by a waterfall of silver hair and a muscular body clad in a business suit.

"Watari Mizuki, President of Lai, popular music and clothing industry but very poorly constructed. Unless you want to suffer worse than being six mill in debt by 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, you will get your ass out of here." The voice of Inuyasha Taisho's but it was warped, deep and almost like a growl. Watari wasted no time in scrambling off the floor to leave the place, Inuyasha grunted and everyone looked away and began their chatter again as he turned back to her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded, cowering a little when he extended his hand out to her.

"Did he touch you anywhere?" He looked over her before leaning in to deeply inhale her neck.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern Mr. Taisho."

"As a matter of fact, it is. Now if you would, let's go to our private room." Without even asking for her hand, he wrapped her arm in the link of his own while steering her towards the back. The lights seemed to dim the further they came to the end of the hall as her company held the door open for her. Inside, a table was already laid out with a white table cloth placed only with an ice bucket with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I hope you like red." He murmured into her ear while steering her toward the table to pull her seat out for her.

"Thank you." She replied eyeing him carefully as he seemingly stalked her with his eyes. Once he took his seat a server came in and took their orders until the hanyou's attention returned solely onto her.

"Mr. Taisho-"

"Inuyasha." He corrected with a raised brow.

"Inuyasha…I was hoping you would clarify a little bit on demon businesses. I've only worked for human ones.'

"Yes, well, it also depends on how much you know of demons." He rose a thick eyebrow before popping the bottle of wine. "Which I take you know little of."

She frowned at him as he moved the bottle over to fill her glass.

"I am only aware that humans and demons now coexist peacefully. And that demons have special abilities."

"That is correct, but to know how our businesses work, it traces back over five hundred years ago. Back then, demons roamed the world like gods, my old man being one of them. In that time, land was territory. The North and the North-East belonged to the wolves, the South to the panthers and the West belonged to the dog clan. As an inu hanyou, I take care of my father's land with my brother. It was only a few centuries ago, fierce battles still occurred within the different territories to gain land."

"How primitive." She murmured with a sip of her wine that he chuckled to.

"We have much more primitive sides that haven't changed in thousands of years." His eyes looked onto hers and seemed to darken, sending chills down her spine. "I'm sure Sango and Rin can tell you that."

Kagome froze and looked up to him with an open mouth, to which he chuckled to.

"Yes I know Rin as well as Sango. Like you, they were ignorant at what really lurked at the deep end of the pool. But as my assistant you'll see in due time. Now, oh yes, about territories and such. As I'm sure you are aware, land is money. It was much more useful when I grew up, but it did help the Taisho name build higher than anyone, the West is powerful, as is my old man's blood."

"W…what do…does thus have to do with today?"

"The same clans rom the past still exist today Kagome. They're the business tycoons you always hear about and probably at times work for. Only those who are incredibly close to clan leaders are ever aloud to see the true nature. When those companies compete with human owned ones, its casual business. When it's a demon on demon company, than things tend to fall out of 'peaceful' negotiations. Demon's thirst for power and get greedier by the more they receive, these late night meetings you will see demons in their true forms trying to take more power than ever. As sons of the great dog general, my brother and I are prime targets."

"Then how is it you're so successful if you have other businesses trying to take you down?"

"My brother is full blood unlike me, but we both still carry our father's strong blood. It's nearly impossible for them to break down the strong foundation we had built. Have faith in me Kagome, one thing or another is generally Taisho, if they even if they gave us their best attempt to overturn us, we would not crumble."

"Then what is extremely different?"

He chuckled before tracing a finger around the rim of the glass. "Demons businesses make their own rules. Make their own laws and negotiations. Regardless of how it affects others. Even human laws cannot interfere with something demon owned. You humans are too blind to notice though. Sooner or later, you'll fall into something you didn't know you agreed on. But of course that's nothing to how they can act about power, it will be odd for you."

"How so? Humans are attracted to power just as easily as demons."

"Not as strange as this."

"In what way may that be?"

"Knowing that demon's will be at each other's throat for power isn't strange enough?"

"You never said at each other's throats."

"Oh didn't I? I guess I only told you about the peaceful negotiations. At times we can settle things calmly, if not," He held up his hands and as his nails seemed to extend into sharper claws. "It can get a little messy."

"Are you implying there are fights to the death over this?"

"No, I'm saying that there are fights to the death over this."

"Yet you never thought to tell me earlier when I sighed on?!"

"I was under the impression you knew as much from demons. We aren't exactly the kindest of creatures. But calm down will ya? I'll be right there to protect you."

"Then wouldn't it be best if I stayed out of things as such?"

He pondered a moment taking in the new information.

"There will be times I need you there. So I want your immediate contact information as well as your address."

Kagome gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock. There was no sign of humor on his face.

"You have no right to have access to that." She swore she heard a growl from him.

"Oh but I do. In fact I'm obligated. I need to know where you are at all times Kagome and you will tell me."

"No…I won't." She growled on her own, picking up her drink to splash in his face, slamming the cup on the table she strode out, knowing if he wanted to, he could catch her. Still she made it to her car without the slightest interference even waiting for the valet. And on the way home, she knew it wasn't a good sign.

* * *

"Fuck!" Inuyasha finally yelled when he sensed she no longer was on the premise. Knocking aside the table spread, he could sense his demon raging against his judgement to go make her submit. His bitch was going to be hard to control. "I should just take her to the mansion."

He stood p and walked out of the room, slipping the hostess a couple hundred for the mess before speeding off. Although he lived in the city, he sped out in the direction of the forest. The traces turned to blurs when he passed through to arrive at the hidden mansion. He needed information regarding his intended and knew just the person to help.

"MIROKU!" He roared, throwing open the doors, ignoring his brother's toad following at his heels.

"The other Masters are asleep Lord Inuyasha!"

"No they're not." Inuyasha growled at the lie when he heard a sullen grown.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Miroku walked out from the hall, his shirt ripped open with the sleeves barely hanging by the tears it had.

"Now what do you need?"

"You know the bitch's address right? I need it now."

"Oh, are you not able to control your mate?" He teased, motioning to follow him.

"I'm not dragging her here yet. Not until I think she is ready."

"Rin and Sango were and look how they are now."

"She ripped that shirt Miroku. You're the one who is having trouble."

"Oh, and here I thought you didn't like treating them as such. Your judgement is beginning to cloud my friend, instincts vs. your human nature, which comes from being around her."

"Shut up. At least I respect her enough to ease her into this. I won't bring her here until-"

"Yes, until you decide she is ready to become yours." He sighed heavily as they walked up to a door. Miroku's hand flew over the keypad for the door to unlock to a room full of computer screens. "He was silent as he walked over to the dark wall of screens. "I know, believe me Inuyasha…I know…it kills me to have forced this on Sango so suddenly. I thought we had years before I had to bring her here. But I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want her out there. Even if I have to lock her in a tower she will be mine alone."

Shadows seemed to find a way of dancing across his face as a single screen on the wall turned on.

"How long did you know Sango while she was outside?"

Miroku let out a heavy sigh, letting his best friend know that this wasn't an easy subject.

"Two weeks. I saw her every day too. She was beginning to suspect to. But enough of me, here we are!" He clicked on a file that seemed to bring up a whole slew of pictures and documents. "She lives at the Sakura Wood apartment complex, 76th and 3rd."

Inuyasha growled fiercely, his ears pinning back in aggression.

"My future mate is in the slums?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Miroku chuckled. "Just in a…cramped part on the border of slums."

"Can you find the contact info of the owner and landlady?"

"Please."

"Then text it to me! I'm going back to the city."

"Alright, just no more barging in when I'm in the middle of something." The hanyou chuckled and strode back out. "Oh and Inuyasha? If you don't want her out there…than why involve her into business?"

"To have a reason for hiding her." He replied, Miroku smiled to himself before closing the documents to see the home screen of his lab. A collage of beautiful Sangos, all on each that he always would look at. He turned it off for the screens to all return to their black off screens as he walked out of the room.

"I see Inuyasha was kind enough to ignore you." He sighed heavily, casting a glance from the corner of his eyes to the object of his deepest affection. Sango stood there in a deep purple silk robe that barely covered her ass, with her arms crossed over her shapely breasts the material failed to hide at all. Any clothing she had was purple, as was a common fact that demons insisted for their intendeds to wear their colors as sign of property.

"He knows doesn't he?" She growled, her eyes glaring into his. "He now knows about Kagome."

"Oh…is that the name of his new assistant?" He chuckled. "I suppose he does."

"Cut the crap. He knows of my best friend Kagome. You bastard, that's why you invited her here. To prove your fucking theory."

"Language my dearest Sango, I thought we were working on that." He playfully pouted when walking over to grab her chin with in his hold. "I would gladly go over the lesson again."

"I don't fucking care. You dare to fuck with my friend? My friend that knows nothing about this!"

"Neither did you, and it brought you here to me." He purred, nuzzling into her neck.

"Why did you have to drag her into this?"

"You know why I had to my dearest Sango. You remember how powerful Sesshomaru was after mating with Rin? I will be the same and Inuyasha even better. Not only do we have goddesses of our own to love and love us alone, bear our pups, and the three of us together will be unstoppable, everything will be ours."

"You are a fucking piece of shit Miroku you know that?" She said hollowly, turning to walk down the hall. His eyes grew dark, and for the first time in forever he lost his cool.

* * *

When Kagome arrived at the office the next morning, there was no trace of her boss. But as she walked up to his office she saw a new desk placed out front and a stack of assignments waiting for her. Apparently, Inuyasha had been without a receptionist for quite some time, and had left a lot of clerical work for her to do for him. She didn't mind though, without a boss she turned on the radio, not bearing the silence of a deserted floor and got straight to work. He predicted the right amount however as she finished at 4:45. Driving home was a breeze and she was actually happy until she arrived to her apartment complex. Once she opened the door to her apartment she noticed her landlady sitting there with a small box of pastries sitting before her on the table.

"Mrs. Ringo?" She blinked when closing the door to drop her bag at the doorway. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Oh Kagome dear." She tried to smile but looked away. "I…I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm afraid I will have to cut your lease."

"Cut my lease?" The raven haired beauty repeated, her eyes scrunching up in confusion. "But we have a signed lease."

"Yes, well, the property owner was given an offer that he wasn't able to refuse. No one may maintain a resident here for more than a year, and your contract was noticed for haven been intact for over a year and a half."

"This can't be legal!" She screamed, the kindly old lady flinched and trembled as she looked to her feet.

"Yes I know Kagome. I tried to make an argument on your behalf that they should at least give you a three months' notice before, but they wouldn't listen. They were rather harsh about this. I'm…I'm just so sorry that I have to do this to you. Such a sweet girl that doesn't deserve to be kicked out." She placed a hand over her mouth in horror as Kagome went to the woman's side.

"Mrs. Ringo please," She whispered. "This is not your fault in the slightest. I'll be fine. How long were they willing to give me in order to find a place to stay, I hope at least a month-"

"Oh Kagome, they're only giving you 48 hours to move out! They said that you have 48 hours to remove your property from the building, but they won't even let you stay anymore."

"There is no way that this is legal!" She growled when walking to her phone and stopped at the memory of last night.

_Demon businesses make their own rules. Make their own laws and negotiations. Regardless of how it affects others. Even human laws cannot interfere with something demon owned. You humans are too blind to notice though. Sooner or later, you'll fall into something you didn't know you agreed on._

_I'm guessing a demon owns this property now._ She growled in irritation. _Why it is that all this shit is happening to me now? What did I ever do to upset the universe? Obnoxious demons. It seems they're out to get me. They're all surrounding me. Now what am I going to do? The shrine is about an hour away, there's no way I can drive to and from work from there, especially when I'm going to be on call. The gas alone would make my account broke. Okay, one thing at a time Kagome. Get an overnight bag together and just leave, don't cause a lot of trouble about this, there's probably no use fighting it._

"Alright Mrs. Ringo, it's still going to be okay, there's no use fighting it right now. I'll pack an overnight bag, and I'm going to find a hotel for the night." The land lady assisted Kagome in packing up her toiletries and some food from her fridge while Kagome folded some clothes, enough for three days, into a bag. "I'll try finding some legal help about this in the morning, do you at least know the name of who bought the property?"

"Oh yes dear, let's see, it's one of those big businesses. I see their cooperation logo all the time at the super market. It began with a T…Titani…no Tashiro…Taisho! Taisho properties!" Kagome's bag dropped to the floor as both of her fists clenched at her side.

_Son…of…a..._ She stopped her thoughts after thanking her landlady for the help and scooping up her purse and keys along with her bag as she stormed down the steps. Trying to calm her rage reasonably before she would attempt to go strangle her boss, when she walked outside to see a black sports car and her boss leaning against it casually, watching her intently. She was frozen, though she knew he saw the anger on her face. He couldn't meet her gaze, and his ears twitched as if trying to detect a sound from her.

"Well…." He said awkwardly, his ears twitching repeatedly. "You wouldn't give me your cell phone number."

**He he he, I loved the last line sooooooooooo much! So next chapter prepare for fireworks! Arguments and even better, jealous Inuyasha (Rubs hands together cosmetically) It put me a little bit in a lighter mood after…..ugh…THOSE EPISODES! But you know what would make it even more super duper better? If you write me a review! Please! I hope to get this story at least 200 reviews! Hopefully to chapter ten…okay I'm over thinking myself, but I think I can do it! I believe that you guys will help me if I write you really good chapters and make the plot good as well. I'm trying my hardest here guys, the chapter was nearly 4000 words before I added my notes. So let's keep up your awesomeness! I love the answers you gave me for my last question and I got a really good question after watching a recent episode.**

**Q: In the series of **_**Inuyasha**_**, what is your biggest pet peeve?**

**Now there is one rule to this question, you cannot count the number of times our favorite pairing shout each other's' name. Why? BECAUSE EVERYONE HAS ALREADY MADE THAT JOKE! Yeah, everyone gets peeved with that, I'm talking that you feel you are the only one who thinks this stuff. Surprise me and drop me a review please! We have 170 to goal and seven chapters left for them. Love you all!**

**-Taro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, so much has happened within the past couple of weeks and testing is never fun. But luckily the rest of the school year is pretty downhill so if I don't update I'm too busy partying. Haha! Now to answer some reviews to get the creative energy flowing.**

**Arizonasiren: yeah I know what you mean, I mean the first big fight she nearly blows up Naraku and never mentioned again. There is one time that they talk about it and Inuyasha says 'Yeah Kagome, you were almost as strong as me' Keh **_**almost**_**. Yeah Kagome, the shows called Inuyasha! So he has to spend six seasons learning the newest power of his sword before getting close to a final act.**

**Pyschosango: A little confusing**

**Kagsyasha: I don't think talking to me is that exciting, but I get the feels. And yeah, in the first episode they had this old time diction and then it transforms to lingo….everyone except Kaede.**

**Thank you everyone else for all the support, I really like that everyone is beginning to love the story. I hope I won't disappoint because I don't mean for Inuyasha to be so jerky, guess I need to add some sweetener to this chapter.**

**As for my biggest peeve, throughout the series it kind of bugged me how Miroku could run alongside Inuyasha. I don't know why? But it always has. But my biggest one…. (Huffs angrily) the absolute biggest…. (Grunts) THE ONE…THAT MAKES REWATCHING THIS SERIES…ABSOLUTELY. PAINFUL. BECAUSE. YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND. THE. LOGIC. Inuyasha's hearing when Kagome admits her love. Oh yeah, one of you guys mentioned that as your favorite part. Not throughout the series, he hears people whispering like ten feet away, but when he is within a close radius to Kagome shouting…SHOUTING MIND YOU! THAT HE DOESN'T HEAR HER SAY SOMETHING SO DISTINCTLY! OR NEVER QUESTIONS WHAT SHE WAS SAYING! (Tears apart notebook) GO READ THE STORY!**

* * *

_A male mate does not do well in accepting their mate's friends of the opposite sex._

"Let me see if I have this clear." Kagome grumbled. "You thought…thought mind you…as in, actually taking the time to process this through your apparently small brain…that kicking me out of my apartment was a good idea."

The raven haired beauty was seething with rage, her eyes glaring into the hanyou. He was looking away, simply putting her bags within the trunk of his car.

"Did you know that the crime rate of this area is still over 30%?" He casted a glance of her just blankly staring at him in utter shock. "I…I did you a favor."

"HOW THE HELL WAS THAT A FAVOR!?"

"Will you calm down bitch?! No ma-assistant of mine is staying in such a poor quality apartment in a unsafe region."

"Look, you are my boss an all, but that doesn't mean you can decide where I live." His hand clenched the steering wheel so hard that she swore she could hear it begin to crack from the pressure. His face was stoic, frozen as his thick dark eyebrows furrowed together.

"I understand how you can think that…" He growled out, huffing. "But it is my business."

"I beg to differ, I'm my own person and you don't rule my life."

"If you work for me I technically do."

"You ego maniac! I'm not property! Pull over, I'm going to a hotel for the night!"

If anything he sped up, far above the limit.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! Let me out! I want to go home!"

"That's where I'm taking you! It's all been arranged."

"What do you mean?" He huffed angrily and casted a small sideways glance to her.

"Your lease has been transferred to a different apartment complex that is owned by Taisho co., still paying your usual rent and all. I just wanted _my_ assistant to have a comfortable home that is much closer to the office, closer to me for contact, and the second to safest place in the world."

"You're too serious about this for just a boss and employee relationship." She murmured. The car sat in a stiff silence. "I don't know youkai Inuyasha, you were right when you said I don't know the big picture. To be honest that's why I came to work for you. Please, everyone's hiding secrets from me and I need answers."

"Are you sure you want to know the truth Kagome? You might not be ready to understand."

"Then you know about Sango and Rin right? What happened to them? They never told me why they stopped being social, and just decided to push me away." Kagome diverted her eyes and twiddled her fingers in her lap. _That's a lie. They said it was for my own good._

"They both are your best friends, and pushed you away?" He pondered over that for a moment. "And you just visited."

"How did you know that?"

"Miroku." He shrugged.

"Anyways, you would know then right? You would know why Sango left. Please…"

He let out a heavy sigh before pulling over to a dimly lit Ramen shop. He left the car without a word with her following inside as he walked over to a booth and waited to be served. Once a waitress brought tea, he looked up to her with such an intense gaze.

"Have you ever believed in soul mates?" She blinked at his sudden question before shrugging. Lifting the glass to her lips she swallowed the warm and bitter tea.

"It may be unprofessional, but I do. I like to believe that we have one person destined for us."

"So do I." He whispered softly. She caught his gaze and was almost frozen by how his golden eyes seemed so entrained on her. "It's not unprofessional. In fact I'm glad you believe that as well."

"So the millionaire believes as much?" She giggled.

"Yes, I do. You may find that demons believe this logic with all their heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Demons instinctually know their mate. Coming within a range of sight or smell, they feel an instant connection that draws them to their distinct mate."

"So Sango?"

"She is Miroku's mate."

"But what does that have to do with her not being able to talk to me? Once they first started going out she still was able to talk to me and do her work and studies."

"Do you ever remember hanging out with her during that time?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well…no…she always got interrupted or something."

"That's probably because Miroku interfered with your plans. Most youkai become very territorial after finding their mates. They tend to not want them around people they never met before."

"But Sango knew me."

"It didn't matter, Miroku didn't. Besides, you were taken attention away from him, thus you were a threat until he would be able to control her."

"What do you mean control her?" Her gaze focused on him as the waitress returned with two large bowls of ramen.

"That's pretty complicated to explain at the moment, but as far as now and how he doesn't want her to go out in public, it has to do with how possessive a youkai can get knowing their mate is out there walking about amongst others without them. Between the time of meeting a mate t actually mating, there's an imbalance, most youkai find it hard to control their instincts of just claiming someone, and instead become much more possessive. And for a youkai like Miroku, that's dangerous."

"He's dangerous? He seems so calm though?"

"Most demons tend to control themselves all the time, burying their intention deep under their skin-"

"You don't." He growled at her comment.

"Like I said…_most_." She giggled before slurping up some noodles.

"Then how is Miroku dangerous?"

"You're just familiar with the calm version, when he loses his temper he becomes much darker. He has the ability to look within your mind and can easily influence people. Though when he becomes extremely threatened he summons a black hole with in his right hand."

"Really?!" He nodded to her.

"Even though he's as powerful as my brother and I are, it still doesn't mean that people aren't after him. And Sango would be his greatest weakness to target. That's why he cut her off, to protect her."

"She didn't seem grateful."

"She's headstrong, would she agree to hide if Miroku mentioned the danger?"

"Well…no…but is that why?"

"Yes. That's why Sango and Rin are kept close to their mates, firstly for their own protection."

"And how does this apply to me?" She rose a brow to him as he fished some bills out of his wallet to pay for dinner.

"As you know…I'm inu youkai. The most possessive and territorial of any kind. You working for me ties you to me, thus I want to keep you close. Now come on, let's get you to your new apartment."

The two walked out to the car, he stopped and held the door open for her as she ducked into the seat. He sped around to the other side for him to get into the car as they began driving off again.

"Will they ever let them go? At least back out into the world?" His face was stoic again, that he made no sign of moving his head to answer the question.

"I don't think they will." He answered grimly.

"Then do you think I can ever see them again?"

"You and all these damn questions! I' sure you'll see them again."

"Alright, at least answer me one more. If you know Miroku then perhaps you know a business partner of his and the Sesshomaru I heard of."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Sango and Rin told me that it wasn't their mates they were worried about me meeting…but a half demon like you."

"And what did they say?" He growled softly, his grip tightening on the wheel.

"They just warned me to be careful."

"Hmmm." He snorted, diverting his eyes to look to the oncoming traffic before turning left. "Doesn't bring anyone to mind." He pulled up along the curb of a tall extravagant building that seemed to give off a heavenly glow with the twinkly lights.

"This is an apartment building?" Kagome looked back to him to see he was already out of the car. Turning back she looked to see he already had the door open with a smug smirk on his face and his eyes set on her intently. He held out one of his large hands to assist her in stepping out of the car, placing her delicate hand which caused an electric jolt to run through her body. Her blue eyes widened as the jolt seemed to burn her blood more than any other simple touch.

She glanced back up to his golden eyes to see that they were gazing down at their hands before meeting her eyes. He seemed to be entranced as he pulled her up and forward to his body, her body easily moving to his will as he already had her bag in one hand and the other around her waist to lead herself inside.

He knew the way through the lobby and to an elevator.

"Your room is on the twenty second floor, room 500B." He whispered into her ear that sent shivers down her spine. His breath was close along her neck that her heart rate increased painfully beating against her chest. His nose pressed into her skin and the touch of his tongue made her try and leap out of his hold which failed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She glared up to him, no shame or bashful behavior on his face.

"Sorry…you just smell good." He turned his gaze up to the glowing numbers.

_I smell good? _She thought to herself, taking a lock of hair to sniff and only smell her usual shampoo. _What does he mean by that?_ The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a plain white hallway that Inuyasha pushed her out into. In the hallway, there was only two doors with 500B right outside the elevator.

"Not a lot of neighbors." She chuckled and looked to him. He smiled and nodded before reaching around her to open the door. There was only a small and dark hallway, Kagome stepped inside and turned on a light to be greeted by a large living room.

"This is just for sitting in!?" She turned to look at his proud expression.

"Yeah, living room, up to date kitchen, two bedrooms and two baths." He shrugged, Kagome walked around amazed by the wide room it had. She took a seat on the sofa, sinking in the new leather to look around her new home.

_Maybe this isn't that bad._ She smiled and leaned back.

"So I figured that tomorrow we'll go and make sure you have what you need for a new apartment."

"What about work?" She turned to him. He shrugged and headed to the door.

"I'm the boss, they'll live for a day. Now get some rest, I know I gave you a lot to do."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome staggered to her feet making the hanyou pause at the doorway for a moment to look back at her. The raven haired woman looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up for some reason. "Thank you…its weird…but thank you."

He smiled to her before his arm reached back to pull her close to him, his hand running through her hair as he held her close to his body.

"That makes me happy to hear that." He murmured before turning away. "Sleep well."

Inuyasha walked out before his demon chose to turn himself back and to take her into his room, forgetting the idea by keeping her close by having her live next door to him. Opening the door to his own apartment that was much larger and fit for a family. Usually, from the twentieth floor up were penthouses with a spare apartment for guest use. And until now did he find it absolutely useless. He took off his jacket and flung it onto the sofa before falling back on it himself, exhausted from restraining his instincts when it came to her.

_It makes sense why Miroku and Sesshomaru never waited long, they didn't fight it since being full youkai would be harder to hold back then just what I have to. _

_**Why won't you take her? Take our mate and tie her to us forever. Pup our mate…take her to pack.**_ His demon rumbled.

_Not yet, she needs to know me…she needs to see how I am good for her._

_**She needs to see how she is our bitch! You are alpha over her, you will rule the family she breeds! You need to show dominance.**_

_She doesn't understand that yet! But I will, soon she will be a part of me…then she has to obey…then she won't just be next door_

He heard the shower begin to run next door and he didn't wait before leaping back up to hurry into his own shower, the hot water running over his muscled body. He stood under the nozzle to allow it to wet his hair as he pressed his forehead against the tile wall. The tile wall where he could practically smell her sweet aroma right through.

"Kagome." He murmured. _Why can't she already be showering with me?_

_**Sesshomaru had his bitch with him within two days.**_

_Sesshomaru locked Rin within his room._

The showering stopped and he stepped out with only a towel wrapped around his waist as he went to the kitchen to take out a water bottle. Taking a swig he turned to head to his own bed when a scream turned every muscle in his body.

He didn't waste time in running to the closest door to her. Not the front door, the side door that he flung open without a thought of consequence.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" There was a long pause when he didn't smell anything that was a threat for his intended. But to see her backed in the corner, her shoe raised to throw while her other hand was holding up her own towel that was barely large enough to cover her ample breasts that made him want to suck and nuzzle and barely covered an inch of her decitant thighs. The smooth white skin that seemed to travel up her slim legs for miles, he could only guess that she did regular runs and that she was good at it. A thought that he would have to keep in mind.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, wrapping herself up tighter and turning her back away. Inuyasha retreated through the door.

* * *

"Stop following me." Kagome snapped, picking up a set of cooking utensils.

"I said I was taking you and I am." Inuyasha growled for the umpteenth time. He was growing impatient with how she was pushing him away for just one little mistake. The door was for protection, and that was what he told her.

_She needs to be trained out of her human customs. Mates don't have privacy, and it's my right as her intended to have her living with me. Bitch should be grateful I'm settling with next door._

"I never asked you to come." She spat, placing the set into her basket and moving along with him following behind.

"I wasn't going to use it to get into your bed."

"Well you had it and never told me about what is was."

"Because then you would refuse my help!"

"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha's eyebrows raised when he spun her around, gripping her arms tightly.

"You are mine to take care of Kagome!"

Her blue eyes widened in intimidation, seeing the red leak through her eyes when a clump formed in her throat.

_Sango….Rin…What have I got into?_

"Higurashi?" A voice asked as the two looked over. Kagome's angry face melted away while Inuyasha's face seemed to only darken at another male that seemed too happy to see his intended and a low growl was beginning to rise in his chest. His demon was in agreement to see this new male as a threat and his hold on Kagome only tightened as he pulled her closer.

_I might just need to speed up my plan._

* * *

Miroku drew a syringe, the needle glinting in the light.

"I'm sorry Love…this is going to burn you a little."

"Damn you Miroku? What the fuck are you planning to do to me?" Before Sango could even look at him, she screamed from the fangs that were clamped into her neck.

"We've talked about this…you don't use that foul language. My wife is not a sailor."

"I'm not your wife." She cried again when he ripped at the flesh in her neck, before with one long lick, the skin healed.

"You will be, and that what this will do to help. I'm sorry to use you as a test love. But with this…you will understand my instincts…and you will comply with them." He murmured before plunging the needle into her neck.

**Hey guys sorry for the long delay! I've had a lot going on…ruining two phones and somehow facing a lot of family issues. I'm so hyped for graduation and check my page for a new story comes out where Inuyasha becomes a devil.**

**Q: Is there any sort of emotional ties that you hold to a t.v. show and what show/shows?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys that it has been forever! A lot has happened within the past month or so…whenever I updated last. It turns out that when you graduate, that there is a ton to do. Parties, events, rehearsals. I also had a horrible case of writer's block, and only now am I able to finally be able to write some decent stuff again, so let's hope I can keep going. I am really sorry for it having been so long, but sometimes when you get a block there's nothing you can do but wait it out, and believe me when I say that it was such a rough patch that I was crying at the end, I hate never being able to write, especially not able to write about any of my baby couples.**

**A: An emotional tie I have to an anime would be Sonic X, yes this counts as an anime. Honestly the only way I could put it was that it was something that spoke out to me at the time. It was something that I was fascinated in and just really went to in order to find a happy place and it's still one of my favorite shows. BTW if you guys get a chance, do check out the new series Sonic Boom, it is a great show by far, really impressive and humorous as far as kids' shows these days get.**

**Without further ado, let us continue!**

* * *

_Another male alone with a mate's intended is a heavy risk, often times punishable by death._

* * *

"Higurashi! It's so good to see you again!" Hojo practically skipped over to her. "How long has it been?"

"Oh…Hojo…it's good to see you to!" She smiled to him. Behind her Inuyasha growled lowly, his ears pinning back in a dog like manner, as if ready to fight. Hojo's gaze drifted up to the silver haired hanyou that seemed to tower over him.

"Oh is this a friend of yours?" He asked extending a hand out to the hanyou. "I'm Akitoki Hojo."

"Taisho Inuyasha." He growled before taking the hand in a tight grip, Hojo's face immediately scrunched up, even more so when Inuyasha's grip tightened. "Now if you'd excuse us."

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry Hojo, this is my boss and he has no respect for my private personal life. Or boundaries"

"Oh…so then do you only know each other on a professional level?"

"Yes!" Kagome replied hastily while Inuyasha's mouth only hung open in objection. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration while he blatantly stared at his bitch. The hell he wasn't involved in her personal life. He _was_ her fucking personal life.

"Oh well then, if you're free then would you be interested in going out sometime to catch up. Maybe on Friday we could go catch a movie?"

"Unfortunately Higurashi has some work to do on Friday, nice meeting you Hobo, we've got to be going." Grabbing Kagome's arm he practically ran off dragging her behind.

"Inuyasha! Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled at him, trying her best to pull her arm back when he only kept dragging her forward. "Will you stop?!"

He halted, having her ram into his back. "I was saving us from dealing with that bumbling fucking idiot."

"Idiot? Hojo is one of my friends!"

"Really? You apparently haven't seen the weakling in a while." One of his fangs poking out of his lips.

"Wha-! What is your problem! A.) Why do you need to beat him down? And B.) What I want to do is my choice. He asked me out and I don't need you to answer for me."

"You forget that your job leaves you very little time to date. You are not to go near Hobo again."

"First of all," Kagome snatched her hand away. "His name is Hojo, he may not be the sharpest or strongest, but that doesn't mean you need to be rude to him! And more importantly, where the hell do you get off by ordering me around? I'm my own person and don't take orders from anyone, least of all _you._ _**You**_ are only my boss! Nothing more!"

Her blue eyes glared up to his own golden ones, a challenge to any alpha dog. He growled as he caught grip on her wrist again, so tight that she had no choice but to close her eyes from the pain. Her free hand went to hold over his in hope to free herself and push him away. While he only lifted her wrist higher, dragging her body up with her so that her toes were barely grazing the ground as she was held up to his height.

"_Never_ say that again Kagome. I'm a very dangerous person to piss off. I mean it entirely when I say that you are mine."

His cellphone went off in his pocket that he released her and pulled it out.

"What." He growled less than pleased.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Miroku's suave voice asked on the other side with a heavy sigh.

"What the fuck do you need now? I told you and everyone else that I was busy today." He turned slightly to see Kagome walking off without him before he caught her wrist with his free hand and held her beside him while turning back to his current conversation.

"Well it turns out that Sesshomaru has to take care of something else tonight and needs you to handle the Ookami deal."

"What happened to make him change plans?" _Not that I mind speeding up my own plans._ He glanced at the raven haired woman that was trying to pull away from him. _I need to show her reason for me keeping her. She is starting to get a little too dangerous._

"That doesn't matter now, you'll learn sooner or later. Be there at eleven." The line went dead before Inuyasha shoved it into his pocket.

"Will you let me go?" Kagome gritted and tugged on her arm again.

"I can't if you're just going to run off." He growled, closing his eyes and trying to count down. _I have to remember to not scare her. If I scare her, that'll only set me back._ He begrudgingly released her as she stumbled out of his hold to rub her wrist. "It turns out we have a last minute meeting to go to tonight."

"I thought you were giving us the day off?" She questioned bitterly.

"I was until I was called up to go to this meeting instead of my brother."

"Fine then." She sighed, turning her head for her hair to flip and began walking away until he easily caught up to her stride.

"And where do you think that you're going?"

"I'm going off for some alone time. You are a grown man and can surely go find something else to do other than try and act like you have control in my life."

"I told you to not-"

"Inuyasha!" A voice chimed in. The two looked over to see a dark haired girl push her way through other shoppers to stand beside Inuyasha. "I can't believe it's you! Why didn't you ever call me back? I've really missed you!"

Kagome snorted and walked off, while the girl chattered on to the handsome hanyou. Putting as much distance as possible between them and taking random turns and paths as for him to not know which way she had gone.

_Idiotic, pig-headed….SEXIST!_ She seethed to herself as she walked on past the other various shops. "He may be my boss now, but he has no clue what the idea of 'personal space' or 'invasion of privacy' is." The dark haired beauty paused a moment at the fountain, before deciding to walk over and sit along the edge.

_I suppose the only plus side so far in this is seems has been learning a bit of the demon society. But not even that much. I've only seemed to figure out why Sango and Rin are hidden away. So are all demons like that then? And if so, does that must mean there's no possible way I can help my friends? I can't just forget about them._

"Higurashi?" She was thrown out of her thoughts when she looked up to see who said her ae and saw Hojo looking down at her with a caring smile. "I thought you left earlier with your boss."

"No I ditched him." Kagome replied bitterly, turning away as if in disgust.

"Oh? So you aren't involved with him? You know…romantically?"

"Hojo! Why would you imply something so rude!? Of course I'm not!"

"Sorry Higurashi!" He immediately apologized with such a nervous expression. "It's just the way he was getting all protective around you."

"Oh you think so?"

"It was pretty obvious." He chuckled. "How long have you been working for him?"

"Only a few fays actually."

"Wow." His brown eyes dilated. "I wonder why he's like that then. If it's not rude, I would say it's because he's a demon."

"I'm starting to think the same…but there's no way to tell…" An idea popped into her head as a smile spread across her face. "But I know someone who could help!"

"She leapt from her seat clapping her hands together in excitement.

_Of course! The solution for helping Sango had been before me all along! Her family practically breathes demon studies, if anyone would know it would be Kohaku._

"I'm glad to have been able to help Kagome." She blinked a second, realizing Hojo actually used her first name that time before seeing he was beginning to lean closer to her. _Odd it feels more annoying when he does it compared to Inuyasha._

"Oh Hojo, I didn't-" Both of his hands clasped hers as he tried to gaze into her eyes.

"But if now you are still wanting to play hookie…do you want to go get a bite to eat?"

_Man, this guy is relentless._ She thought, thought before acting, Hojo was lifted in the air.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her." Her boss's voice growled.

"Inuyasha! Stop! We were just talking!" She snapped at him before latching onto the arm that gripped Hojo's throat.

"Bullshit you were 'just talking', he was holding your hand. It is worth punishable." His golden eyes seemed to darken, as Kagome swore she saw his eyes beginning to glaze over in red.

"No! Please don't! If you just let him go I…." She didn't think that far as to what she was going to do when her pride suddenly cringed. "I'll allow the door…I'll….accept you have access into my apartment."

His eyes dimmed back to their gold before he glanced at her, eyeing her carefully.

"You won't argue against it?"

"Not a word." Her sapphire eyes met his with confirmation before he sighed heavily and dropped the human down. Already he was dragging her away, not even bothering to see that the human boy was alive.

"Come on, we have a meeting to prepare for."

* * *

"Stay close to me Kagome. This meeting isn't with usual business associated." Inuyasha reminded for the umpteenth time that night. She rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of her dark hair back. She wore simple dark denim jeans and a cream colored sweater, and upon Inuyasha's request, a red scarf around her neck. He claimed the meeting was very casual, and that it was important that she didn't show that much skin to them.

As for him, the hanyou was in casual clothing, a pair of dark jeans with a red dress shirt, and was constantly on edge. She had to often refrain from giggling when watching his little ears twitch all directions as if to detect a threat. The two arrived at an abandoned building at the outskirt of the city, and Kagome latched onto one of the hanyou's arms as he lead the way downstairs to an underground corridor.

"Who exactly are we meeting this time of night?" She squeaked as he paused a moment at a fork in the path.

"You recall how I said the territory used to be divided right?" He asked. She nodded her head before he pulled her along down the left passage. "Tonight we meet the wolves of the East."

"Wolves?" She looked around before faintly hearing a howl in the distance. Inuyasha's ear twitched to the calling before growling.

"They're getting close."

"Why would you bring me? Wolves eat humans."

"We are just fixing a few small errors in our treaty, nothing major. Besides, I'm here to protect you so that there is no way a wolf is going to-" A small whirlwind began coming from the other end and swooshed by the two, snatching the raven haired girl off the side of the hanyou before speeding past him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Kagome immediately began screaming, immediately frightened by the sudden surprise.

"Haha! Later Mutt-face!" A gruff voice laughed from above her. Kagome had to close her eyes from the brutal wind that hit her face from the fast speed the new figure was taking before it slowly stopped and she opened her eyes. She was in a large empty hall that was barren other that the lights that were placed around the room and the dirt from years of neglect the building had. Glancing up, she noticed she was being held by a man with dark hair pulled up in a ponytail. His skin darker than Inuyasha's from obviously being out in the sun much more often than the business man, and wearing a regular brown t-shirt and jeans, though she caught sight of a fury appendage swishing back and forth.

_A tail?! So is he a wolf!?_

"Who are you?" She asked as he looked down to her with piercing blue eyes. He glanced up past her where two other men walked out of the shadows to stand beside her.

"The name's Kouga, prince of wolves." He smirked to her.

"Prince of wolves?" She squeaked. "So…does that mean that you're going to eat me?!" He laughed loudly at the comment before waving her off.

"No girl, my men and I won't eat you. I'm not that stupid to eat Inuyasha's woman…as much as the mutt face doesn't deserve such a cutie like you."

"I don't know Kouga, she smells real good." One of the other men said, dressed similarly to Kouga but with a cream colored shirt that was beginning to rip.

"Shut up!" The prince snapped. "I just took you for some fun from that mutt. No doubt he's trying to track you down, frantically at that.

"I have to say that he deserves that a bit." She nodded. She would be lying if she wasn't beginning to like this Koga, and agreed that it was nice to be getting Inuyasha roiled up. "I thought you were here for a treaty." She asked, beginning to feel a bit more relaxed.

Kouga's blue eyes sparkled with fascination as he eyed her carefully with a bit of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Mutt-face must have it rough with a woman like you around…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but its Kagome." She grinned to him. He snorted before turning away.

"For your question, we are, but that treaty is merely basic manners. They don't cross into our lands, we don't go into theirs." Kouga shrugged before taking a seat on an old chair. "I think that mutt-face came here to talk about something else with us."

"Like what?" Kagome asked, suddenly becoming interested. The wolf prince turned to her with sudden curiosity.

"Wouldn't you know what your mate is beginning to do?"

"Mate?" She repeated, receiving a raised brow from the three of them.

"Aren't you Inuyasha's mate?" Kouga asked as Kagome shook her head.

"No way! I'm his assistant, though I'm trying to understand more about demon society!"

"So…you aren't Inuyasha's woman." He tried confirming. Kagome rolled her eyes before her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"No! And stop saying it like I belong to him!" Before she could move, Kagome was roughly gripped by the two other men. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Inuyasha surely wouldn't bring a woman that wasn't part of his clan would he?" One asked. Kouga walked up to her and taking the red scarf in his hand he easily tore it off her neck revealing the skin there.

"There's no mate mark?" He asked.

"Not even a courting mark!" The other man said with shock before looking up to Kouga.

"I knew it, she's way too pretty for him." He smirked before smiling charmingly at Kagome. "So since you aren't Mutt-face's mate….what would you say for becoming mine?"

"What?" The raven haired beauty gasped, when the wolf man gripped her chin within his fingers.

"Becoming my woman. I'd protect you and give you reason to want for nothing. You're certainly fiery, and I like that in a mate. I'm sure you're driving Inuyasha nuts. Well? How 'bout it?"

"Over my fucking dead body." A fierce growl let out, as the four looked to the entrance to see Inuyasha glaring at Kouga, ready to shed blood onto the filthy cobblestone.

* * *

"So is this really as important as you claim if you needed me to cancel my meeting?" A calm cool voice sighed as two figures walked down a hallway. His appearance similar to Inuyasha's except for having much colder eyes and a crescent symbol on his forehead. "For some reason, something tells me he won't be able to handle those negotiations."

"Does it matter?" Miroku asked beside him with a grin. "If not than its just one more mess to clean up."

"A mess that you can take care of it comes back to bite us in the ass. Now what is wasting this Sesshomaru's time?"

"I can assure you that it is not a waste. This can change everything in dealing with our mates Sesshomaru, even with you Rin shows some resistance."

"Yes, but she has mostly given in."

"That's because unlike the other two, she is the one that has little difficulty in submitting. But this would make you especially happy."

"Very little in this world can do that." Miroku paused at a doorway and pulled out a key.

"But wouldn't it be so much easier if they actually understood our instincts, maybe not all of them, but ones concerning mating?" The door creaked open for the light to come in. Miroku just walked in. leaving Sesshomaru in the doorway with one eyebrow quirking before his own cold golden eyes narrowed with interest.

**And that's where I'm going to stop there. I'm not quite so sure how I like introducing Kouga, so maybe within the next week or so, I might come back and fix that up, I felt like I rushed him in, but I kind of thought to see what you guys thought, I would appreciate some feedback. Hopefully I can put up another chapter or two before I go off to college, it just depends on what all is going on. **

**And also, for next chapter, other than including some cute InuKag fluff, I'm planning on doing my first Miroku and Sango chapter, I feel like it's time that I go into them since I usually always end on a not with them. And I'm thinking next chapter will be pretty good, I can't wait.**

**So please give me a review, I'm really hoping to get to one hundred by the end of my next chapter let's see if we can get there guys! **

**Q: What is an anime you guys think is pretty under rated?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! I'm so happy to be making a post, it is the first one I'm making since arriving to college, and it has taken me forever just because I couldn't decide how I wanted to go about this chapter! At first I did but then I didn't write it down and forgot! But anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**A: Princess Tutu, like it is so freaking cute, and I only know of like two other people who have actually watched it. I love ballet music and I love this show so much.**

* * *

_Where had it gone wrong? After all my training and teaching, how was I still so easily ensnared? I thought of all of us, I was the strongest of the three, I wanted to become stronger to save Rin. But I was still a fool. A fool easily tricked in thinking one of them was different. One of them I could trust to help me reunite my family again. I thought I could love and have everything I wanted in life with. But my instincts told me I was wrong. But like all fools, I didn't listen._

* * *

"That guy was such an ass." Sango shrugged casually, taking a sip of her green tea as Kagome watched curiously.

"I thought you guys actually were hitting it off." She commented, blinking her blue eyes.

"No, it was a match my father arranged. No doubt with a colleague of his."

"Oh yeah, your family is very traditional."

"I'm surprised you keep forgetting." Sango joked, playing with a strand of her dark chocolate hair. "He somehow keeps finding these sons of his co-workers. No doubt he hopes we can maintain the line of our 'youkai slayer' blood."

"I think it's a lot cooler than that. It's pretty awesome knowing your ancestors did something that important all those years ago, but you treat it so worthlessly." Sango's eyes narrowed with mischief intent as her friend started sipping her own drink.

"Oh yeah? Does complaining of having to dress as a priestess remind you of anyone?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at hers before she plucked a strip of chicken in her mouth.

"You don't go running around like your great ancestors. I'm just saying you could respect it more."

Sango laughed at the reaction she got before checking her watch.

"Well rest assured I'm not doing that, but I do have to run."

"Already?" she asked. Sango smiled apologetically before standing up.

"Sorry, but I do have somethings to take care of."

"Sango." Kagome grabbed her friend's wrist but didn't meet her eyes. "Have you…heard from Rin?"

She tensed at the question but her face was neutral as she smiled to her.

"She's probably just busy getting settled. She emailed me saying how she was going to invite us over soon, she just knows how you worry."

"I suppose." The raven haired girl released her. "I just miss her I guess." She laughed to herself so dryly, Sango knew Kagome was starting to worry. Something she was usually good at holding back.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Sango bid her farewell before approaching the counter to pay for what she ordered. Stepping outside, rain started to spit out of the pitch black sky. She pulled out her umbrella to make her way back uptown to her apartment.

_It's been nearly two months since we last saw Rin. After graduation she decided that she did wanted to go home to take care of her guardian, Kaede. After her death, Rin stayed to sort out the affairs before saying that she was going to come move into the city with us._

Sango paid for her train ticket and boarded, taking a seat with her head leaning back against the glass to watch the passing buildings.

_The last night we heard from Rin was when we all went out to celebrate. Where Rin confided in me about a generous man that she met. I foolishly thought it was a regular man that was taken by her delicate charm. A man she described as earth real beauty, eyes of liquid gold, and long snowy hair. That's' all she could tell me, and until I find the last person who saw Rin, I will never give up looking. _

She entered her apartment where a small twin tailed cat youkai walked up to circle around her leg.

"Hello Kirara." Sango giggled, stepping over her pet to peel off her jacket. Though the little demon was relentless. "Come on! I need to get ready!"

Thus she began her nightly ritual, after a quick shower she brushed through her dried hair to style into a high ponytail to emphasize her high cheek bones.

_I'm sorry I can't be honest with you Kagome._ She thought before applying her favorite light purple eyeshadow. _I don't want you to know…How truly scary this world can be._

Opening her closet she scanned through the items to find a thin strapped black dress with a skirt that would reach mid-thigh. A thick sequin belt hanging off her nice hips once she put it on, emphasizing her thin waist.

_I will be the one to find Rin. I know how to handle myself around these youkai. I know how to make them talk, and how to find Him. I will bring her back. Those two…are my sisters…so I refuse to lose them to anyone. I will protect them._

Slipping on a pair of stilettoes, she traded a few items into a clutch before heading out. Hopping into a cab, she gave the name before pulling up to a very glittery and regal building.

_Club Shikkon._ She thought, paying the driver and stepping out. _A club that is meant for the most powerful of demons. I was afraid to check here, since these demons are beyond my training. This is the enemy territory._

Taking a deep breath, Sango proceeded inside, let in immediately for her regal look. As usual, the club was raging with music and people dancing. Lights lit up the entire floor, while around the edge, tables were arranged for those wanting to sit and drink.

Sango walked over to the bar and ordered herself a drink. Upon being served, she took a sip before glancing around the room. Most of the people looked normal, other than their unnatural beauty that hinted at the hidden strength and powers beneath.

"So what would a delicate little human as yourself be doing at this joint?" The tender asked, leaning over to her with a wink. Sango gave him a charming smile, her teeth peeking out cutely.

"I just wanted to come in and find out what good times go on in here."

He snorted before rolling his eyes.

"Well you'll find a good time here I'm sure."

"It's actually not a 'good time' I'm looking for. Now, can you help me find someone?"

"I am generally the person who knows everyone that comes into this bar."

"I'm looking for a silver haired man with gold eyes. Sound familiar?" She asked, raising a brow before pressing her glass against her painted lips.

He raised a brow glancing to the other bar occupants that didn't even look up to them.

"Tonight's your lucky day then." He whispered, leaning in closer as he pushed another drink towards her. She raised a brow before pulling it toward herself. "There's a man that comes in here every now and again that fits that description. As it turns out, he came in tonight."

"Where can I find him?" she whispered. He pointed over to a table where the occupants were hidden behind a screen.

"That booth, he likes being down here close to all the action." He winked to her. She snickered, knowing that he meant being around the drunk girls.

"Thanks." Sango winked before slipping him some folded twenties and walking to the table with the drink in hand. Her hips swaying seductively as she turned the corner immediately noticing the figure there with hair purely white and eyes the color of gold honey. Though the oddest part, were the dog like ears atop his head.

_That's him_. _You think Rin would have mentioned those. Anyone would be able to recognize those. _She thought, walking over to him when her eyes drifted to the man next to him. A man that was equally handsome but held a quiet charm. A dark sophistication opposed to the odd haired brute. His hair was black and pulled at the nape of his neck in a small ponytail while his face and body type held a more slender physic. He was dressed nicer too, while the other casually wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans, the other wore a suit. A deep purple that suited him. His gaze shifted, before his eyes noticed her movement, and she couldn't help but freeze. His eyes being darker than night staring deeply into her own.

She felt like her body was no longer within her control. Her mind was suddenly blank as his eyes searched through her. Almost as if through that one look he saw everything she ever held.

Her breath returned to her suddenly as she gasped heavily, causing the man she was looking for to stare at her threateningly. Calming her racing heart, she continued over there, smiling as a hand rested at her hip.

"May I join you?" She asked casually, not even glancing at the dark haired one. She could feel his gaze tracing over her figure, but her mission was her only priority.

"I don't care." The golden eyed man muttered, taking a sip of his drink. Sango looked down to notice his jacket was on the seat beside him, and he was making no move to move it. When she glanced to the other, she saw he moved slightly to indicate room for her to sit beside him. Smiling to him in gratitude she tucked her skirt under and slid within the booth, feeling his arm incline ever so closer over her bare shoulder.

"Was there a reason that you wanted to come over here?" The white haired man asked, his voice heavily annoyed.

"Can a girl not want a man for company?"

"You are foolish to think I can't tell a lie when I hear one." He spat. Sango's smile faded as she leaned closer.

"All right, I've been searching for you for a long time."

"That's a dangerous thing to do if you don't know who I am."

"Maybe, but I know what you did. That seems like a valid and enough reason for me to have been looking."

"Oh? And what did I do?"

"What did you do to my friend Rin?" His gaze shifted from her own to the man beside her, as if they were communicating telepathically.

"Rin?" The dark haired one spoke for the first time, his voice smooth as he reached for his drink. "Who is she?"

"Does that concern you?" She asked coldly when he shrugged innocently.

"I want to know why you're looking for a girl."

"She's one of my closest friends. One that a friend and I have been worried about for some time."

"Oh you're friends?" He smiled at this information, setting his empty glass down.

"So you know her?" His smile grew wider as he reached for her glass, and before she could protest he downed it in one gulp.

"Miroku…" The other party growled, his golden eyes glaring at him. They exchanged glances again before the white haired one sighed, as he got up to go to the bar.

"W-" Sango tried to stop him when her company halted her.

"Allow me to clarify Sango, he is not the man you're looking for. I'm sorry to say that my friend likes to play games, but we both know nothing about your friend."

"Dammit!" She grunted, banging her fist on the table. "Tell me then, do you know who I'm looking for?"

"The one you're looking for is a very powerful demon, to even speak his name against his wish would be traitorous."

"Meaning he likes his privacy."

"I'm afraid so, I can do little to help you." He murmured, suddenly leaning in closer, his breath tracing against her neck. "But perhaps I can help you relax and to not worry about your friend tonight….San-go."

Her eyes narrowed to him as she pulled away.

"How did you know my name?"

"Youkai are very good with these sort of things." He chuckled. "Now…would you like me to buy you another drink?"

"No thank you." She sighed, standing up. "This night has been of little use to me. Have a nice evening." She walked away as quickly as she could, ignoring the eating at the back of her mind to return and accept his offer, but she was out the door before her body could betray her.

Inside the club, the white haired man returned with another scotch in hand.

"Sesshomaru is going to be pissed when he hears that you didn't let her take that drink."

"I wasn't going to let her drink that poison." Miroku muttered, cracking his neck. "She will be mine."

"Then why didn't you use your charm or persuasion on her?"

"I tried, but she isn't as naïve as Rin was, and isn't easy to fall for my tricks."

"She must have had some formal training."

"Yes," The dark haired man nodded. "Which is why I'm going to have to go about this a whole different way."

* * *

Sango groggily lifted her head at the sound of banging on her front door. She rolled out of bed, barely grasping a sweater to wear over her track shorts and tank top, as she walked out of her bedroom. Kohaku's room was still closed much to her relief as she went to the front door. He stayed there when their father was away on business.

Swinging it open, she came face to a dark chest before looking up to meet the devilish handsome face of the man she came across last night.

"Good morning beautiful." He smirked down at her, causing her to wrap her arms across her chest to maintain her decency.

"How did you find where I live?"

"You mock me when you think you could have shaken me off so easily."

"Well I didn't want to see you again. Now leave before I call the cops." She tried to push the door closed when his hand held it open, despite how she tried to close it.

"Now, now, last night you wanted some answers about a powerful demon you believed to have kidnapped your friend. I thought you wanted those answers."

"Last night you said you couldn't help me."

"I was in company of someone who wouldn't agree to me sharing secrets."

"The imposter."

"Actually, he is the brother of the one you are looking for." He grinned cheekily.

"So he did know!"

"Yes, but he wouldn't care to tell anyone of his brother's whereabouts."

"And you would?"

"Let me in…and you'll find out."

She stepped away from the door frame and motioned him inside in which he bowed to her in gratitude.

"Now the man that you're looking for, he isn't going to be easy to find, especially just hitting the streets and asking demons that either don't care, or wouldn't dare to oppose this man."

"So you know of him."

"I've heard of him. He's one of the strongest lords in the lands. Ruthless and powerful, he stops at nothing to get what he wants."

"I don't care." She replied, starting a pot of coffee.

"What?"

"I said I don't care. He has Rin. I just need to find him in order to find her."

"And you think you can go against him?" He chuckled. "A human?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

He smirked to her tilting his head slightly. "I'm glad to hear it, because it will call for that."

"What do I have to do?"

"First things first Love," He winked, reaching his hand out to her. "I am Miroku Houshi."

She eyes him carefully before taking his hand in hers. His grasp tightening over hers in a death grip.

"Sango." She murmured. "But you already knew that."

"Yes, I did."

"How did you know it?" She poured him a cup to place on the table before she sat across from him. He shrugged and sipped it carefully.

"Some youkai, as myself, have these special senses to know someone simply from a glance."

"A demon that can look through the mind." She nodded.

"I see you know more than I thought."

"My father is a professor who taught me everything he knew about demons."

"Is that so?" He nodded. "That is somewhat useful for your search, but it won't do much in trying to find the one you're looking for."

"Then what do I need to do?"

"For now, you just need to trust me." He smiled kindly.

"Why?"

"You're smart Sango. But you don't know the first place to looking for this man. You need resources."

"And you have those resources?"

"Yes, and you have me." She eyed him carefully before setting her mug down.

"I'm not stupid Miroku. This all can't be free service from you." He chuckled.

"You're right, I do want one thing in return. I want you to date me."

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Be with me and I'll help you find your friend."

"You know even if we go out that I won't be giving you everything you want."

"I know, that is unless you're willing." He winked. She glared to him when her mouth opened to respond before footsteps approached the room.

"Sango?" A young voice asked, the two looked over to the younger boy that entered the room in a t-shirt and shorts, looking between the two curiously. "Who is he?"

"Kohaku." She whispered, walking over him to block him away from the view of the man behind her. "He's not important, he just wanted to talk to me about something."

"You wound me Sango dear." Miroku intercepted, walking up behind her. "Don't you want to introduce me?" His gaze shifted to the boy and smiled. "I'm Miroku, your sister's new boyfriend."

Sango attempted to jut her elbow back into his ribs when he easily caught it as if predicting the action.

"Enough," She whispered to him.

"So you like my sister?"

"That's enough!" Sango replied, grabbing her younger brother's arm to drag him back to his room. "Listen Kohaku, that man…he is my boyfriend now. But I need you to not tell father." She glanced back down the hall to make sure he didn't follow before turning back to her brother. "And more importantly, to not talk to Miroku when I'm not here."

"Why? How am I going to embarrass you then?" He grinned mischievously as Sango fought to hide her own smile.

"I don't want you to, that's why." She giggled. "Promise me though."

"Alright, alright, I promise."

"Okay, now stay in your room, he'll be gone in a minute." She turned back to walk out into the living room where Miroku was gazing intently at a photo of her during her freshman year, his black eyes gazing so intently she froze from just watching his gaze.

"Alright," She whispered. "You have a deal."

A smile stretched across his face as he slowly turned back to look at her.

"That's good." He walked over to her.

"I'll call you tomorrow about arranging a date for us."

"How would you even know my number?"

"Like I said…I have ways." He whispered to her, his hand placing on the back of her head to hold her closer for a kiss. Her eyes widened from the surprise as she tried to pull away at first, when his lips began to taste delicious. Sweet, and softly massaging her own for entrance. She felt her arms rise up on their own accord to wrap around his neck before he pulled away from her slowly.

His eyes were tinted a light purple, that she tilted her head to before they settled back to their usual onyx.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, turning away and leaving her apartment. For some reason, making her hungry for more.

**So that's it for this chapter, I'm making this chapter a two parter because A.) It is freaking long I think it was nearly 7 thousand before I split it, and I still have some more to add. That and I wanted to get an opinion on what you guys think of this chapter and if you all review, I will update by this weekend. Let's try and get to one hundred, because I promise the next chapter is going to be good, I love coming up with this plot line it is one of my favorites.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
